A patentability search was conducted on this device and the most pertinent patents uncovered were as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,279,643; 3,135,393; 3,738,499; 2,605,907; 3,552,578; and 3,882,812.
All of the above patents disclose helical spring article holders, some of which could be employed to hold a fishing rod and others which obviously could not.
The use of a coiled spring to hold various articles is well known in the art; however, the present device is an improvement over the state of the art as will be apparent from the detailed description which follows.